1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire evacuation kit and more particularly pertains to aiding individuals in escaping unharmed from a fire within a residence with a fire evacuation kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire escape device is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire escape device heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of escaping a fire in a building are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,633 to Rangel discloses an emergency escape device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,933 to O'Neil discloses a building evacuation device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,416 to Doiron discloses the ornamental design for a fire escape kit for building emergencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,306 to Ross et al. discloses an emergency escape device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,184 to Strohmeyer discloses a combination flower box and fire escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,345 to Littleton discloses a releasable window guard.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fire evacuation kit for aiding individuals in escaping unharmed from a fire within a residence.
In this respect, the fire evacuation kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding individuals in escaping unharmed from a fire within a residence.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fire evacuation kit which can be used for aiding individuals in escaping unharmed from a fire within a residence. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.